


Wedding Dress

by cheshirebear



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6927, Adults, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, Ten Years Later, Warning: Rokudou Mukuro, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: ¿Qué harías por hacer feliz a la persona que más amas? ¿Podrías soportar el dolor de dejar que se casase con otra persona?





	Wedding Dress

No sabría decir cómo todo ha desembocado en esta situación. No creía que el tiempo, la distancia y las palabras nunca pronunciadas pudiesen alinearse de tal manera como para jugar de manera tan sucia en mi contra, pero eso es lo que ha ocurrido en los casi dos meses que he estado fuera, haciendo una simple misión para la familia Vongola, lejos de Japón.  
Desde que me entregaste aquella tarjeta, en cuanto regresé y me presenté ante ti para hacer un breve informe de la misión, he estado pensando en lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiese estado esos días lejos de ti. Desde luego, jamás pensé que un trozo de cartulina blanco, adornado con delicados motivos dorados, pudiese destrozarme tanto por dentro, hacer que mis ojos se mojasen de pura frustración y dolor.

_"Estimado Mukuro Rokudo:_  
_"Deseamos que asistas a nuestra boda..."_

Una mueca de disgusto, una punzada de dolor en el corazón y el eco de la palabra " _estimado_ " repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente. Aquello era la derrota definitiva; esos dos nombres escritos en letra grande y redondeada, dorada y perfecta. Derrota es sin duda la palabra.

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada & Kyoko Sasagawa"_

Releyendo la invitación a la boda, vuestra boda, y viendo esos dos nombres que parecen unidos para toda la eternidad, mi presencia allí me parece terriblemente absurda. Quedan sólo unos minutos para que la ceremonia comience y he tenido que huir del gentío que se ha concentrado ya tanto dentro como a las mismas puertas de la iglesia que habéis escogido juntos. Sí, he huido, me he escapado, y ya que he hecho el primer movimiento de esa fuga, podría simplemente desaparecer sin que nadie lo notase. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que hago allí es sufrir, porque te has convertido en mi herida más profunda, más duradera,... ¿alguna vez serás cicatriz?  
Cierro los ojos, guardo la invitación y respiro hondo. Ese pensamiento no es justo para ti. Una de las cosas que más temes e intentas evitar desde que te conozco es que tus compañeros, tu familia, sufra...  
Ese simple pensamiento hace que mi mente se destense y viaje al pasado, al dulce pasado, refugiándose momentáneamente del gris presente. El corazón se me encoge al pensar en tus quince años y la sonrisa aniñada que tan fácil era sacarte. Era una sonrisa cálida que le regalabas a todo el mundo, pero que en mí hizo un efecto inmediato, deslumbrándome. Fue gracias a una de esas dulces sonrisas que mis impulsos ganaron terreno y un día, glorioso día, pude inclinarme hacia ti, besar tu frente y seguidamente tu mejilla. Puedo sentir el interior de mi pecho vibrando con el recuerdo de tu expresión, sorprendida, avergonzada... Quise seguir, pero tú dejaste escapar una risa indudablemente nerviosa y, sorprendiéndome esa vez a mí, agarraste mis hombros y dejaste el primer tímido beso en los labios que nos daríamos. El primero de muchos.

—¿Mukuro? —Casi creo oír tu voz. Hay tantos recuerdos, tan variados, tan intensos... Pero lentamente vuelvo a abrir los ojos, viendo el cielo gris sobre mí. La que me llama no es tu voz de niño, entonces...— ¡Mukuro!

Con la parsimonia de alguien que no quiere encontrarse con una verdad desagradable ante sus narices, dejo de mirar las nubes y clavo mis ojos bicolor al frente, hacia el dueño de esa voz ligeramente más profunda; tras diez años, ya no suenas como un niño. Eres todo un adulto, y se hace aún más obvio cuando vas vestido así, de traje. El verte allí, interrumpiendo mi paseo en los recuerdos sobre ti, me choca de tal manera que siento como si mis ojos quisiesen desbordarse. Aprovecho la tranquilidad con la que te acercas a mí para pasar disimuladamente la mano por mis mejillas. Lo último que quiero que sepas es la tortura que todo aquello me está suponiendo.

—Tsunayoshi. —saludo de manera formal aunque con un tono que roza el sarcasmo, como si todo fuese una gran broma o una confrontación. Así nos solemos comunicamos. Después tendría que venir una sonrisa afable, pero siento que cuanto más estiro los labios, más plástico parece ese gesto, más falso.— ¿No deberías estar dentro?  
—Aún no es la hora, y al parecer es típico que las novias se retrasen. —me contestas con obvia tensión en la voz. Supongo que es normal, por la ceremonia y todo lo que conlleva. Sabes que allí, delante de mí, no tienes que fingir nada y bajas la mirada al césped húmedo, escapándosete una breve sonrisa. Tienes veinticinco años, pero yo sigo pudiendo ver en ti gestos del chico de quince años que conocí.— Además... si te digo la verdad, estoy un poco nervioso. Muy nervioso, en realidad.

Tu sonrisa es indudablemente linda, aunque muy suave, sigue siendo deslumbrante y en este momento, se siente como un puñal directo en el estómago. Puedo notar cómo mi cuerpo se tensa, cómo me yergo y mi lenguaje corporal se vuelve rígido, extraño. Miro hacia otro lado, porque no puedo aguantar observar cómo sonríes si no es por y para mí. Ahora no.

—¿...va todo bien? —Por supuesto, ¿cómo no ibas a darte cuenta de mis reacciones si conoces mi cuerpo casi al milímetro? Eres quien lo ha visto más de cerca.  
—Por supuesto. —te respondo tras unos segundos que uso para coger aire y reunir valor para volver a mirarte directamente. Tus ojos color miel se ven preocupados y tus cejas fruncidas acentúan la expresión.  
—Mukuro... —me llamas en un suspiro que me encoge el corazón y después niegas con la cabeza lentamente.

Nuestras miradas se enzarzan como siempre lo hacen. No puedo evitar que mis emociones salgan a flote y sé que hay dolor dibujado en mi rostro, porque veo como tus ojos se entrecierran y te ablandas. De repente, parece que a ti también te ha apetecido dar un paseo por la galería de recuerdos que tenemos juntos, tú y yo. Irremplazables y reales, tal vez barajes la posibilidad de estar a tiempo de recuperarlos... pero esa idea es tan tentadora para mí y tan destructiva para tu necesariamente estable futuro, que rompo de manera violenta el contacto visual, incluso ladeando el cuerpo para no estar encarándote. Tú te das cuenta, sales del breve trance en el que habías entrado y das unos pasos más hacia mí. Adviertes todos mis movimientos con tu perfeccionada super intuición, por supuesto.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar. —sugieres, moviéndote ligeramente en un intento de captar mi atención, de volver a estar cara a cara. No quiero escucharte, mucho menos mirarte. Mis defensas han desaparecido como hojas secas en una tarde de viento en otoño.— Sobre... nosotros.

La respiración se queda atrancada en mi garganta y siento como si mi corazón se saltase un par de latidos e hiciese un salto mortal en su lugar. Lentamente y de manera casi mecánica, le vuelvo a mirar con los ojos abiertos como platos, los labios entreabiertos, la cabeza funcionando a toda máquina para encontrar una respuesta coherente a ese _nosotros_.  
¿Para ti hay un nosotros, Tsunayoshi? Mi boca se abre más para formular la pregunta, pero no hay voz que la articule. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta? Sí. Indudablemente, sí. Pero, ¿beneficiaría eso a la situación de mi amado cabeza de familia? ¿Quiero que, en este punto de su vida, tenga que tomar una decisión radical solamente por mi propio beneficio y placer? ¿ _Voy_ a hacerle algo así de cruel a la persona que más quiero en este mundo?

—¿Nosotros? —pregunto disimulando la euforia, la inseguridad, el dolor que estoy al borde de provocarme. A pesar de ser un maestro de las ilusiones, ocultarte todo eso a ti es de las cosas más difíciles con las que me he topado.  
—Sí. —Tu voz suena ahogada y sé que la seguridad que has estado manteniendo mientras escogías el menú del banquete, mientras buscabas la iglesia donde te casarías con la chica que te había gustado desde siempre, mientras decidías el color de la flor que llevarías en el pecho... toda esa seguridad se estaba empezando a derrumbar como un castillo de naipes. Y es mi culpa.— Voy a casarme con Kyoko pero... tú y yo... es que...

Balbuceas, boqueas y miras alrededor como si la parte trasera de la iglesia fuese a darte la solución para poner en orden las palabras que se amontonan en tus labios. Sé qué es lo que quieres decir, lo has dicho decenas de veces en el pasado cuando compartíamos momentos íntimos y preciados juntos, cuando estabas borracho de amor, pasión o como quieras llamarlo.  
Ahora sí, una sonrisa genuina se cose dolorosamente en mi rostro. La temible pero solemne certeza de que te voy a amar para siempre cae sobre mí de manera muy poco sorprendente y repentina, porque en el fondo siempre lo he sabido. Te adoro y voy a pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, sí, pero no de la manera en la que preferiría... puede que incluso de la manera que tú creas que prefieres. En este momento de claridad, tan decisivo, me siento responsable de tu futuro y de tu bienestar a largo plazo.

—Tsunayoshi. —" _Para mí siempre habrá un nosotros_ " pienso. La sequedad con la que pronuncio tu nombre no se parece en nada a la voz dulce que te habla en pensamientos.  
—¿Sí...? —Alzas el rostro con mirada expectante. Eres como un libro abierto en este momento y veo que no tienes ni idea de lo que voy a decir. Eso lo hace más duro aún.  
—Tú lo has dicho: te vas a casar. —Siempre habrá un nosotros, Tsunayoshi, pero esa versión de nuestras personas tendrán que vivir para siempre en el pasado, en nuestros recuerdos.— No existe un nosotros, ¿entiendes?

La decisión ha sido tomada. Sé que es así como serás feliz, estable, formando una familia sanguínea para los Vongola aparte de la que has creado con nosotros a base de camaradería, amor, amistad y lazos importantes. Es como debe ser. Es como debe ser... aunque sienta que me acabo de rasgar el pecho y abrir las costillas para exponer mi corazón y dejar que mil agujas se claven en él. Tal vez con el tiempo, el dolor se apacigüe de alguna manera.  
Tú pasas unos largos, larguísimos segundos en silencio hasta que tu cuerpo reacciona y de tus labios entreabiertos sale un suave jadeo, algo que tal vez en otra circunstancia sería una risa sin aliento, incrédula. No esperabas que dijera eso y sólo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que lo hubieras tirado todo por la borda si yo te hubiese ofrecido mi mano.  
Duele, pero, de nuevo, la decisión está tomada.  
Tengo que cerrar los ojos porque el casi imperceptible movimiento de tu labio inferior me avisa de lo que viene ahora. La cantidad de veces que te he hecho llorar en el pasado se me hace pequeña al pensar que he tenido que obligarte a derramar lágrimas incluso hoy, el que tendría que ser el día más feliz de tu joven vida.  
Sólo puedo mantener la compostura mientras lágrimas silenciosas caen por tus mejillas; sin verte, sé cuán enrojecidas y hermosas están. Me odio profundamente por hacerte llorar, pero la belleza que alcanzas en esas situaciones es infinita a mis ojos.  
Te escucho hipar, sorber la nariz y entreabro los ojos, dejándolos clavados en el pecho de tu traje. Sé que estás buscando contenerte porque eres tan consciente como yo del lugar donde estamos, de lo que está a punto de suceder dentro de la iglesia. Aunque duela, tienes que aparentar ser tan feliz como tu futura esposa.

—Claro. —dices, con voz temblorosa.— Si me disculpas, debo entrar.

Y ahí acaba. Ya está. La decisión ha sido tomada, los daños colaterales han sido causados. ¿Nosotros? No hay un nosotros en este mundo.  
Sin esperar más palabras por mi parte, te das la vuelta y deshaces el camino que has hecho, alejándote de mí. Jamás volveremos a tener una conversación sobre este asunto, pienso, y un piano dentro de la iglesia empieza a sonar. Me alegra y me destroza a la vez, como la melodía que sale del edificio.  
Acorde con la situación, siento algunas gotas frías en la coronilla y echo un nuevo vistazo al cielo gris mientras meto las manos en los bolsillos del traje. Con ese gesto pretendía evadir mis pensamientos, parpadear hasta conseguir que mis ojos se secasen y dejase de sentir que las lágrimas caerían de ellos sin permiso... pero algo en uno de mis bolsillos hace que me quede sin aliento.  
Hace un tiempo, yo también había tomado una decisión. Mejor dicho, un principio de decisión, pero nunca tuve el valor de tomarla del todo. Y, por algún estúpido motivo, he sido tan imbécil de llevarme la prueba física de mi cobardía al peor lugar del mundo, en el peor momento del mundo. Podría decirse que rozo el masoquismo, la autolesión.  
Rodeo el objeto del demonio con los dedos y lo arranco de las profundidades de su escondite, que es simplemente el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me quedo allí, observándolo y sintiéndome más solo y desconsolado que nunca. Preferiría volver a recibir todas las puñaladas que me han dado en mi vida en vez de esto.  
La prueba de mi cobardía, y tal vez locura, es una cajita. Una cajita de terciopelo rojo conteniendo sueños, esperanzas y, sin duda, amor... pero hace apenas un minuto, he destrozado todos y cada uno de los significados que el contenido de dicha caja tenía. Ya no queda nada... y por eso suponía que no dolería tanto abrirla, pero al hacerlo, una mueca de dolor se dibuja en mi rostro al momento y noto un latigazo de desesperanza.  
Dentro de la caja de Pandora, hay un cojín celeste, acolchado, y en él reposa un precioso aunque sencillo anillo de oro. Llegados a este punto, decido coger el anillo y observarlo de cerca; dentro del aro sé que hay una inscripción que reza:

_**T.S. & M.R.** _

Las nubes cargadas de lluvia por fin deciden hacer su tarea en serio y las gotas empiezan a caer con más frecuencia, más fuerza, más frías. Agradezco ese agua que cae del cielo porque me ayuda a ocultar las lágrimas al imaginar por quincuagésima vez ese anillo dorado en tu dedo anular izquierdo.  
Mirar el objeto de cerca me revuelve las entrañas y hace que mi mente me traicione y me diga que estoy a tiempo. Puedo correr, agarrar a Tsunayoshi del brazo, decirle que no siga con la ceremonia. Sé que aceptaría y que podría ponerle el anillo tal y como llevo queriendo meses, o tal vez años.  
En vez de eso cierro los ojos y también la mano que sostiene la delicada joya. _La decisión está tomada._  
Será duro mantener la promesa silenciosa que hago conmigo mismo, pero sé que es por la felicidad de la persona más preciada para mí. Así que vuelvo a abrir la mano donde sostengo el anillo, la inclino, y observo cómo rueda lentamente por mi palma hasta caer en picado contra el césped.  
Después miro por última vez el edificio gris, hermoso y enorme donde en menos de media hora contraerás matrimonio. Es un para siempre, y un hasta nunca para mí. Sonrío tristemente y cierro los ojos; se acabó.  
Lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos, giro en redondo y me alejo del lugar, sabiendo que estoy volviendo a ser cobarde.  
Primero, por huir de allí sabiendo que sí, los invitados van a darse cuenta de la ausencia de un alto cargo de los Vongola y que se hablará de ello durante unas semanas.  
Segundo, porque, a pesar de jurarme a mi mismo olvidar todos los sentimientos románticos que compartimos y supuestamente haberme deshecho de cualquier cosa física o abstracta que pueda unirnos el uno al otro de esa manera, a cada paso siento algo frío chocando contra mi pecho, colgando de la cadena que llevo al cuello, bajo el elegante traje. Es la pareja del anillo que acabo de dejar atrás, en el césped; algo que, con toda certeza, no voy a poder dejar atrás, al igual que mi fiel devoción hacia ti.


End file.
